


The silver lining

by forever_falln



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bets/Wagers, Coming Out, M/M, Playoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_falln/pseuds/forever_falln
Summary: Auston and Mitch aren't as stealthy with their affection as they think they are. And in the wake of a heartbreaking playoff loss they reveal a little moe than they'd planned.





	The silver lining

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

When they got the Bruins in the first round, again, he knew they were going to do it this time. The team knew they were going to beat the Bruins and finally get into the second round. Being taken to game 7 wasn't ideal. Not when they were going to have to face a Blue Jackets team who had swept the Lightning. But they didn't win. They lost. Again. To the fucking Bruins.

Auston was supposed to be the saviour of the Maple Leafs. He’d signed his big contract. And he’d blown it. Couldn't get the job done. He wasn't good enough.

It had been a somber dressing room and Babcock hadn't kept them long. They would have plenty of time to dissect this loss in the future but he had just dismissed them with a warning not to risk going out. Most of the older guys had gone home to their wives or girlfriends to wallow with family. A bunch of the other, younger guys had come over to Mitch’s place. Auston is tired. Not just sleepy or post-game weary but full body bone deep soul tired. That's his only excuse for the carelessness he shows when he pulls Mitch half onto his lap when he finally sits down, snuggled into the corner of the massive leather sectional. He drops a short chaste kiss onto Mitch’s cheek before nuzzling his face into Mitch's neck and tightening his arm around Mitch's middle. Almost immediately he realises his mistake and tenses his whole body bracing for impact.

There is a choked squeal that is unmistakably from Willy and a cleared throat that's probably Hymie.

“What the fuck.”

Auston lifts his head and looks at Mitch. At least Mitch is smiling fondly, not mad.

“Surprise?”

Mitch giggles. Like he isn't just as devastated as Auston about the series. Auston loves this guy so much he can't help the grin, his goofball one that his sisters tell him is almost exclusively reserved for Mitch.

“What the actual fuck guys! How long has this been going on?”

Auston feels Mitch flinch. Willy seems mad. He didn't expect it from Willy of all people.

“You have a problem with this Willy?”  
“A problem! Of course I have a problem. Fucking Naz won the bet. Naz.”

Mitch smiles and relaxes back against Auston.

“Wait, what bet?”  
“Well, um, Hymes, you wanna take this one?”

Zach gives Willy the blackest of glares before turning to Mitch and Auston.

“So, some of the guys-”  
“-like the whole team”  
“-thought you two should be together. So there was a bit of a pool going for guys to try and get you together.”  
“Like the fucking Christmas market guys. God knows I tried.”  
“So how did Naz win?”  
“He refused to participate. Said you’d get together on your own.”  
“So how long have you been together then?”

Auston isn't surprised by Willy’s question. He's the noisiest gossip on the team. And that's saying something on their team.

“Like two and half years, ish?”  
“Yeah. Our two year anniversary was in November. It was dope.”

Rendering Willy speechless is an achievement. One Mitch marks with a fist bump request which Auston duly returns. His mom loves Mitch but she sometimes despairs that Auston has picked a hockey bro to spend the rest of his life with. She’d said she had only imagined Auston would have a bit more romance from his partner and a little less sweaty jocks and dabbing. Auston wouldn't have it any other way though. Mitch really is his other half. It might be cheesy but it's true. The sunshine to his storm system.

“What the fuck, you kept this secret from us for over two years? How?!”  
“I don't know. It wasn't that hard.”  
“We just wanted to keep it private you know. It was like really new for both of us and pretty scary and like we weren't sure how everyone would react and then… Then it had just been a while and it would've been weird to bring it up.”  
“It's cool though. I know Willy was weird about the initial reveal but like, we wouldn't be dicks about the whole gay thing.”

Everyone nods and Auston smiles kissing Mitch on the cheek again because he can.

“You have to tell the oldies too now.”  
“They're some of the worst with the bet. We thought for sure Patty was going to win.”  
“Kids are your kryptonite. You’ve come a long way since Kanon.”

Auston can't help blushing. His mom, his sisters and Bonnie Marner give them so much shit about how much they hang out with the Marleau children. The moms have been asking for grandchildren. He's only 21. He's still feels like he's someone's child. He's not ready for a baby.

“Just put something on the group chat then everyone will know.”  
“Naz is going to be insufferable.”

Mitch cheeses for the camera as Auston smiles through pressing a kiss to his cheek, the the aesthetic, you know. He checks the photo before allowing Willy to send to the group chat with some indecipherable string of emojis that somehow totally conveys the fact that he just found out Mitch and Auston have been in a serious relationship.

Auston knows when the message has been received when every phone in the room starts buzzing like mad. Willy is giggling and Zach is rolling is eyes as Brownie reads the messages from the group chat ranging from congratulations (Mo) to disgust at Naz winning the bet (Gards). Everyone is happy for them though. And teasing. They are going to get so much shit. But Auston doesn't care, because he has Mitch.

Mitch choosing just about that time when Auston was being all romantic and mushy, albeit in his own head, to grind his ass down against Auston's crotch.

“Right guys, now you know, so I want to commiserate alone, with my boyfriend, so you can all leave.”

Mitch has a wicked smirk as Auston keeps hold of him preventing him getting up to see his teammates off. He's not being a dick, just preserving his dignity. Which Mitch knows, the little shit. And the seem to figure it out pretty quickly if Willy’s wife eyes and Zach’s shudder are anything to go by.

“Right, no, of course, we’ll get out of your hair. Have fun.”  
“Be safe!” Willy giggles as he yells from the door being pushed in the back by Hymie and the door slammed behind them.

Auston takes advantage of the sudden silence to push Mitch onto his back in the sofa bracing his arms next to Mitch’s head. Mitch just looks up at him curiously, blinking, innocent as anything. Auston can't help kissing the ridiculous look off his face. He knows exactly what he does to Auston, even after all this time, and he knows how to use those powers for evil. It's Auston's turn now to grind his hips down onto Mitch's as he kisses him deeply swallowing his moan.

If he turns up to video review and locker clean out with some questionable bruises on his neck well he’ll take the fines for that. 


End file.
